Missing you
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Prequel one shot set before Age of Extinction. I do not own any characters except my OCs. Peaches describes her feelings regarding things that have changed since she last saw her fellow Autobots as well as what happens when she discovers that humans are hunting Cybertronians.


Missing you

It has been 4 years since the big battle in Chicago and even less than that since I last saw my fellow Autobots. Before the Autobots were declared the enemy, Sideways and I were able to petition the government to let us remain on Earth until our human children grow up; once Abby is 18 and/or has moved out, we have to seek refuge elsewhere with our Cybertronian sparklings. There was the condition that we had to live as our human identities so I go by Paige when around humans though I still go by my real designation Peaches when I'm at home. Sideways has taken the human name of "Sidney Watson" for his holoform to hide us. Officially, though we're still the Smith family after the last name I had as a human before knowing that I was a Pretender. We do have one other Cybertronian for company though. Knockout, our family medic, is technically still a Decepticon but opted to make peace rather than fight back against several Autobots. He goes by Kurtis Oliver as his human holoform's identity when in public He's a bit vain and well, a jerk at times but he does a good job and he at least tries to be nice to the children since he is aware that they don't know any better when it comes to some things. Today was just a regular day for us and him since he had to give everyone checkups and the only trouble he had was trying to get my youngest sparkling, Silver Dollar, to hold still so that the latter could get a vaccination that was necessary.

When Knockout left to go off racing again that night, I made sure that Tyler, Aaron and Abby had done their homework. They went to public school but Silver Dollar and Crystal, my other sparkling, are taught what they need to know as far as keeping their Cybertronian heritage alive by both Knockout and Sideways. Once they had all school related assignments completed, had been fed, and were in recharge, Sideways and I cuddled in our quarters. Snowball was let in so that she could sleep in her favorite spot in front of the TV before we did that of course.

Once we were in our room, Sideways asked "Still thinking about everyone else and how they could be doing?"

"Yes." I replied honestly. The last message I had gotten informed both of us that the Autobots who were still alive after the battle in Chicago were doing well as were the sparklings that were being taken care of by said Autobots. Optimus seemed to be particularly fond of them from what I've heard, in a fatherly way of course while Elita was more or less motherly towards them. My commanders' own sparkling, Hot Rod, was also doing great. Good grief I miss them so much, I thought.

Then I got another message from Elita; she had taken the sparklings off planet with Mirage to keep them safe since humans were now hunting Cybertronians according to rumors.

"Hunting? What the hell?" I shouted into the com link.

"Unfortunately, it's no joke. Please keep your family safe. Elita One out." Was her reply.

I cried and explained to Sideways everything that happened.

"Those bastards!" he shouted. "After all the 'bots have done for them, they still think they don't need protection from my ex-teammates!"

"The only thing we can do is keep the kids safe and hope that people don't start burning up copies of my book." I said, trying to calm him down.

"I know Peaches; it's just, just so hard to deal with this news." He admitted, still angry but at least no longer shouting. He gave me a hug and held me close. "I will help you keep our whole family safe though."

"Thank you Sideways; you've changed so much since I first met you." I told him, nuzzling him affectionately.

He returned the affection. "You're welcome; let's go to sleep for now. We'll tell Knockout in the morning and tell the kids; this can't be kept hidden from them."

The next day when we told everyone else about this, Crystal asked "Why do bad people want to hurt us and do other bad stuff?"

'Because they don't like Cybertronians and are very, very evil." I told her. "We have to be careful right now and for as long as people keep wanting to do that."

"That's stupid that they think all Cybertronians are the same!" Tyler shouted; his voice had started changing recently now that he was middle school aged.

"We all know that; unfortunately, you can't really change what other people think." Sideways sighed sadly. "Mainly because a lot of people are stubborn."

"Do you think people will change their minds someday?" Aaron asked.

"That's hard to say; I hope that they do." I answered, shrugging a little. "Regardless of what happens, all of us are going to make it through it alive and well. Sideways and I will make sure of that."

"Do you promise?" Abby wanted to know. She was very-well, I don't know what adjective would be appropriate. Devastated would probably be it.

"We both promise." Sideways assured her, picking her up along with her human brothers. I picked up Crystal and Silver Dollar and we cuddled our children close.

Knockout wasn't sure what to make of this but I think he knew that the kids needed the comfort.

After the kids went to play in their playroom due to it storming outside, Sideways went to ask Knockout if he would protect the whole family if the former died again sometime soon. I really hoped that our medic would say yes.

On the other hand, I did some chores and then went to take a nap. My spark ached due to the adopted creator/creation bond I had with Optimus Prime and Elita One since they were so far away. (In the case of the femme commander, she was somewhere with the Wreckers, Sideswipe, and Mirage as well as the other sparklings that had been hatchlings at the time of the Chicago battle. Specifically, they were somewhere on Neptune since humans were a long way off when it came to space travel due to them not visiting other planets) I had no idea where Optimus was though, not until he finally contacted me via a bond dream for the first time in about 2 years and a couple of months.

As I usually did when these kinds of dreams were had, I found myself on a beach and Optimus waiting for me. Only he looked very different when it came to his armor. I still recognized him as my leader though. "Optimus, it's been so long! I had to take Tyler, Aaron and Abby out of school and homeschool them, I got Elita's message" I paused, not sure of what else to say due to my shock and surprise at seeing the one who had been an adopted father to me for a long time.

"I understand what you are trying to say Peaches." Optimus Prime replied; he sounded spark broken and at the same time relieved to know that my family and I were safe. "I am still on Earth though I can not exactly tell you where. I have also changed my altmode."

"I kind of could tell that from the different armor." I said, still not sure what to do. You've lost your faith in humanity because of what we have to face now, I thought, never thinking that would happen.

Optimus seemed to have heard my thoughts and sighed. "You would be correct; I still do not want to have to kill humans but would do so if there were no other choice to defend myself from those who are hunting us. Rest assured that I still like Abigail, Aaron and Tyler."

"Thank goodness for that last thing; I hope that means you haven't completely lost your faith." I replied; I gave my leader a hug. I knew it was not going to make this better but it would still help somewhat. "What's going to happen next? Is there going to be something worse than humanity having turned against us? Am I going to get to see you again in reality?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have the answers to those questions; I do hope that you and Sideways continue to keep your family safe and I miss all of you more than you could know." He told me, returning the hug.

"Optimus, can we view something pleasant? I think I'm going to need that before whatever threat we face next." I asked.

"Perhaps; I know the perfect one." He replied and I was soon shown it. It was one time when Wheeljack had tried to make a Cybertronian version of bubble gum and I had tried it. Unfortunately, he had made the piece too big and the bubble that resulted had made quite a huge mess.

When we returned to the dream beach, I was laughing. Optimus was too.

"I'll admit that it wasn't funny at the time." I said once I had stopped laughing. "It is very humorous looking back on it now."

"I agree; thank you for suggesting this Peaches. Perhaps I just needed the reminder that inbetween the darkest times, there were wonderful things that we can always remember to lift our spirits." Optimus Prime replied.

"I'll be fine no matter what happens Optimus; I know Sideways and I can handle things and keep our family together." I said, sounding and feeling very determined.

"I certainly hope so. Farewell for now Peaches until are one." Optimus said. With that the dream ended.

I woke up, knowing I had to make the kids lunch and at the same time, not forget that I had to keep an eye on things because who knew what would happen next…


End file.
